


Park-Life

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bees! - Freeform, Day Out, Gen, Ice Cream, Irritated Karen, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy decides that the staff of Nelson and Murdock need a day out in the park after everything that has happened.<br/>But when does anything ever go to plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park-Life

“It’s time for our monthly team outing!” Foggy exclaimed, kicking the door to the office open with an overly dramatic flourish. His arms were full with some blankets and a picnic basket.

“Since when did we have a monthly team outing?” Matt asked as he looked up from the notes on the case they had just finished.

“Since we have just finished our first properly paying case and we need a break after the Fiskasco,” Foggy chirped once again as he dragged Matt to his feet and pressed his cane into his hand.

“And what is this monthly team outing?” Karen enquired, pulling on her jacket with a smile.

“We, my dearest of friends, are going on a picnic. In the park!” Foggy exclaimed and Matt was dragged out of the door.

 

“Okay I admit this was probably a good idea,” Matt sighed as he laid on the soft grass. They had stopped off at everyone’s apartment so they could get changed into more comfortable clothes and it was a beautiful day.

“There’s no probably about it Murdock I am a genius,” Foggy exclaimed, basking in the sun and his smugness.

“Does anyone else have the feeling in the pit of their gut that something is going to go horribly wrong and we cannot go a day without something happening?” Karen questioned but her concerns were brushed away casually.

“We’re not that unlucky, let’s go get ice cream!” Foggy exclaimed and Matt did agree. They had experienced enough bad luck for a life time.

 

“What did I stay? I said it wasn’t going to last!” Karen exclaimed as they all walked into Foggy’s apartment. Foggy groaned in response. When they had decided to go get ice cream Foggy had eaten his too quickly causing a ferocious ice cream headache, he was still reeling. This had caused Karen to have to practically carry him; forgetting that Matt’s super-vision was not as good in crowds at high temperatures. So Karen turned around to find Matt sat, disgruntled, in a flower bed nursing a bee sting. Then she had to run to the nearest pharmacy to get some aspirin for Foggy and an antihistamine for Matt. Eventually they made it back to Foggy’s apartment and Kaaren could feel the sun burn on the back of her neck. They couldn’t just have a day. Nelson and Murdock were bad luck magnets and Karen had been dragged into their special Bermuda triangle.


End file.
